With the rapidly growing trend of mobile and remote data access over high-speed communication networks, such as 3G, 4G, or long term evolution (LTE) cellular services, accurately delivering data becomes increasingly challenging and difficult. The high-speed communication network which is capable of delivering information includes, but not limited to, a wireless network, a cellular network, wireless personal area network (“WPAN”), wireless local area network (“WLAN”), wireless metropolitan area network (“MAN”), or the like. While WPAN can be Bluetooth or ZigBee, WLAN may be a Wi-Fi network in accordance with IEEE 802.11 WLAN standards.
The downlink (and uplink) front end of an LIE base station (or any OFDM-based technology) should be able to perform time to frequency domain conversion (and vice versa) on the received time domain (and transmitted frequency domain) samples. To do the conversion, Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) is used. The DFT operation may be implemented more efficiently for particular DFT sizes. Those implementations are called Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) and inverse FFT (IFFT), which are commonly used due to their efficient implementation. To support all standard LTE bandwidths, FFT sizes of 128, 256, 512, 1024, 1536, 2048, 3072 and 4096 should be supported.
Therefore, it would be desirable have a mechanism to perform fast Fourier transforms to support all LTE bandwidths in a fast and efficient manner.